Cabeza hueca
by Mollly
Summary: Por que la familia aveces se pregunta,¿que tiene Emmett en esa cabeza?.


**Cabeza hueca.**

Summary:Por que la familia aveces se pregunta ¿que tiene Emmett en esa cabeza?.

Advertencias: Crepúsculo es idea de SM,aunque de hecho lo soñó /?. Aparición de Lilian hasta al final del fic.

~.~.~

**Edward.**

-Emmett,deja de pensar en eso- Suplicó el mayor de los hermanos Cullen.

-¿Y tu que tienes que leerme el pensamiento?- Rezongó Emmett con cara de pocos amigos,era su cabeza,su intimidad,sus "cosas".

-Mira,eso es lo que yo mismo me preguntó- Aclaró Edward -No es mi culpa que tengas pensamientos pervertidos-

-Ajá,quieres nuevas posiciones-

_Este es un cabeza hueca. _Pensó Edward. Aunque después esa frase sonó por toda su cabeza "nuevas posiciones".

-¿Qué?- Estañó,no podría haber dicho eso,era completamente asqueroso

-Si,para mantener a Bella entretenida- Confirmó el más alto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su hermano (o tal vez si).

-¡Mis vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia Emmett Cullen!- Gritó el castaño,si aún pidiera sonrojarse tendría la cara roja como tomate.

-Entonces te sugiero que te vayas por que estoy repasando "posiciones"-

-Muérete Emmett- El castaño se levanto del sillón de malas,el solo quería un momento de paz con su hermano (como si fuera a pasar),ya que toda su familia se había ido de día de campo excepto claro por ellos dos.

-Estoy muerto- Victoreo el más alto de todos. -_¿Ahora si en que estaba...?- _Pensó

-Emmett- Reprocho el castaño desde la cocina donde apesare de estar lo suficientemente lejos de esa mente,escuchaba los pensamientos de su hermano como si los gritara,después miró al cielo y rogó a Dios piedad.

~.~.~.~

**Bella.**

La castaña daba saltos con su hija en su cama,tenía que admitirlo eso era bastante divertido

-Mira,mami- La niña de rizos intentaba alcanzar el techo.

Bella soltó a reírse. Su hija era de lo más adorable.

-Hola,familia- Saludó Emmett. Desde el umbral de la puerta

-Hola- Saludaron las dos chicas,acto seguido soltaron a reírse.

-¿Que hacen?- Preguntó el joven,levantando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Estamos jugando- Respondió la pequeña Renesmee que rodó los ojos -¿No es obvio?- Preguntó

-Tengo una grandiosa idea- Emmett tomo vuelo listo para lanzarse a la cama

-No,espera- Bella adivinando el plan de Emmett tomo a la su hija en sus brazos

Cuando Emmett saltó a la cama esta se partió en dos,Bella tenía cara de pocos amigos y la muy inteligente Renesmee regañaba a su tío por semejante estupidez. Al final Emmett soltó un comentario que dejo a Bella con ganas de matarlo: -La cama se iba a romper de todos modos,Edward leyó mis pensamientos y le encellé "posiciones"-

-¿Mami?- Preguntó Renesmee al ver la cara que puso su adorable madre.

-¿Si?-

-¿Que son posiciones?-

Después de eso vendría un Emmett atacado de la risa.

-Por Dios,Emmett,¿que tienes en esa cabeza?- Reprochó Bella,después de golpearle en la cara

-Tal vez no tenga nada- Afirmó Nessie

-Es un cabeza hueca- Confirmó lo ya bastante obvio Bella.

~.~.~.~

**Carlisle**

-¿Emmett?- Llamó un padre un tanto cansado a su ya hijo desastroso

-¿Uhm?-

-¿Por que eres así con tus hermanos?- Preguntó,no quería reprocharle nada pero estaba un poco cansado de que cada 15 minutos algún miembro de su familia le reclamara algo sobre la mala educación que le dio.

Emmett se quedo pensando

-Por que me agrada molestarlos- Confesó con una sonrisa leve en su rostro,tenía una nueva idea.

-Hay Emmett- Carlisle posó dos dedos en sienes.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- Preguntó

-Si-

Acto seguido escucho un grito de Alice,_-¿ahora que?- _Se preguntó a si mismo. Después de 15 minutos una Alice con cara de pocos amigos le reclamaba que la ropa de Emmett era de dos temporadas pasadas.

~.~.~.~

**Esme**

La madre de todos los Cullen cocinaba algo para su ya querida nieta.

-Hola,Esme- Saludó Emmett, sentándose a lado de la pequeña Renesmee.

-Hola,querido-

-¿Por que dejas que te diga Esme en vez de mamá?- Preguntó Nessie,alzando una ceja. Antes de que Esme contesta Emmett ya habría abierto su enorme boca.

-Por que es mi Esme,y como hijo le dijo lo que yo quiera- Después de eso beso de forma violenta la mejilla de Esme. Ya tarde en la noche Esme le decía dulcemente a Emmett que esa no era la forma de darle un buen ejemplo a Renesmee. Emmett veía a su madre y pensaba: Tengo la mejor madre del mundo. El pobre de Emmett estaba tan en su mundo que no supo que se ofreció a cuidar a Renesmee con Jacob. _Aveces mi hijo puede ser un poco cabeza hueca. _Después de ese pensamiento se escucho la voz de Edward por toda la casa: -Eso,mamá- Y un Emmett completamente confundido veía a su madre.

~.~.~.~

**Jasper.**

El rubio estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Siento tus emociones,Emmett- Le aclaró

-Y yo siento que ganaré esta apuesta-

-No creo,pero vamos sera divertido- En la cara del rubio una sonrisa su asomaba

Emmett llamó a Renesmee que estaba de visita (siempre) en la casa. La muy inocente de la niña se asomó y cuando vio a su adorable osito en la copa más alta de un árbol se puso a gritar como loca. Más tarde un gran número de la familia corría tras Emmett, excepto claro Jasper que acostado en las piernas de su madre moría a carcajadas y por Carlisle que pensaba que esa era una idea de lo más tonta.

-¿Jasper?- Lo llamo Esme,mientras le hacia cariños en el cabello a su hijo.

-¿Si,mamá?-

-¿Tu planeaste esto?

-Tal vez- Confesó,por nada del mundo cambiaría este día,claro como el perdió ahora debería de romper uno que otro disco de sus bandas favoritas y como era un vampiro demasiado listo había comprado los mismos discos innumerables veces.

-Hay Jasper- Retaron los dos esposos.

Jasper hizo caso anónimo a el comentario de sus padres. Más tarde lo perdonarían (como siempre).

~.~.~.~

**Alice.**

**-**Emmett,esa ropa no se usa- Le reclamó,agitando sus brazos

-Alice,tranquila-

-¿Como quieres que este tranquila?- Preguntó despareda la chica.

-Es solo ropa- Le aclaró este,rodando los ojos

Pero en la mente de Emmett este plan fue ideado con suma cautela,sabía que Alice adoraba la ropa y sobre todo siempre le escogía el guardarropa a cualquier miembro de la familia. Por lo cual cuando el vampiro se puso a limpiar el closet de su enorme habitación, encontró dos prendas que de seguro sacarían a Alice de sus casillas.

-¿Estas loco?- Inquirió la muchacha -¿como demonios esperas que salgamos a la calle en familia?- Y más tarde vendría un comentario muy común por todos los Cullen: -¿Tienes la cabeza hueca?-

~.~. ~.~

**Renesmee.**

La pequeña castaña era muy lista,nadie tenía que decirle que su tío Emmett era un descerebrado

-¿Por que no?- Preguntó

-Por que esa cosa tiene mucha azúcar- .Aclaró

-Pero se ve deliciosa- Insistió

-Ya te dije que no-

-Hay Renesmee eres una niña muy rara-

-No es mi culpa que yo me nutra bien,me parece que lo que tu quieres es que me muera de colesterol-

-Los vampiros no se mueren-

-Me parece bien,pero no quiero comer eso-

Después de eso Renesmee le dio un largo informe que los cereales de extra-chocolate,con miel y vainilla en su interior,hacían mucho daño,lo cual hizo que los niños que estaban formados en la fila se quedarán con cara de: O.O. Y le suplicaran a su madre comprar mejor el cereal que ella había escogido anteriormente.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Preguntó

-No,la verdad estaba pensado en la nueva banda que escuche por allí-

-Eres un cabeza hueca- Renesmee no tenía ni idea de que era eso,pero como toda su familia decía eso de él supuso que ella también podría decirlo.

~.~.~.~

**Lilian.**

La chica de cabello claro,jugaba con su Ipod-touch,se le veía entretenida.

-¡Hey,Lilian!- Saludó de forma estruendosa él vampiro

-Hola- Saludó la chica,sin apartar si quiera la mirada de la pantalla

-Lili...- Comenzó este

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó,apagando su Ipod y prestando atención a él joven.

-Le regalé a Renesmee tus pupilentes-

-¿Qué?-

-Veras,el caso es que yo estaba muy feliz escuchando música...-

-Eso a mi que- Contestó,cansada la chica. Emmett siempre le salía con que había regalado algo que le _pertenecía. _Y odiaba irle a decir a Carlisle que necesitaba más dinero.

-Pues es que no me dejaba tranquilo-

-Como sea- La chica rodó los ojos,para ir a la preparatoria no podía llevar sus ojos rojos. No,ella llevaba pupilentes color azul. ¿Qué les diría a sus amigas?. -Eres un cabeza hueca,¿lo sabías?- Preguntó.

-Es lo que todo mundo dice-

-No me extraña-

~.~.~.~.~

En resumen cada miembro de la familia Cullen pensaba. ¿Que tenía Emmett en esa cabeza,aire?. No importaba,ellos lo querían tal y como era.

-Cállate Emmett- Rezongó Edward

-¿Qué tienes que estar en mis pensamientos?- Preguntó.

Después de eso vendría una familia completa reclamándole a Rosalie que de una vez se lo llevará a un motel para descansar.

End.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas: **¿Como decirlo?,la verdad tenía planeado incluir a Jacob y a Rosalie en este fic,pero no TENGO ni idea de como hacerle para que los incluyera. Tendrán que perdonarme ;-;. Me parece algo tan enormemente cruel meter a una fulana /Lilian/ que ni existe ;-;. Y para colmo su ficha esta TODA mal hecha. Creo que haré la segunda parte: Cabeza Hueca 2. Si es que se me ocurre como poner a Jacob y a Rosalie. Tal vez lo redactaré de una forma diferente a esta ;). Gracias por su compresión :'D.


End file.
